ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening
| composer = Tetsuya Shibata | engine = | series = Devil May Cry | platforms = | released = |''Special Edition|'''PlayStation 2' }}Microsoft Windows |''HD Collection|'''PlayStation 3', Xbox 360 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One }}}} | genre = Action-adventure, hack and slash | modes = Single-player }} Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, released in Japan as , is an action-adventure hack and slash video game directed by Hideaki Itsuno, developed and published by Capcom, released in 2005 for the PlayStation 2 and ported to Microsoft Windows in 2006. The game is a prequel to the original ''Devil May Cry, with a younger Dante. It introduces new combat mechanics with an emphasis on combos and fast paced action. The story is told primarily in cutscenes using the game's engine, with several pre-rendered full motion videos. Set a decade before the events of the first Devil May Cry in an enchanted tower, Temen-ni-gru, the story centers on the dysfunctional relationship between Dante and his brother Vergil. Devil May Cry 3 was widely praised by critics, hailing it as a return to form for the series, yet did receive some criticisms for its high level of difficulty in the North American version. This was later addressed by the release of the rebalanced Special Edition of the game. . The game was re‐released in 2006 as with retooled difficulty levels, the addition of mid-mission checkpoints, "GOLD mode", and Vergil as a playable character. Combined sales of both versions were over 2.3 million and garnering a review aggregate score of 88% on Gamerankings. It has been cited as one of the greatest video games of all time. A 2005 manga prequel to Devil May Cry 3's storyline was published in Japan and later the United States. Gameplay The gameplay in ''Devil May Cry 3 consists of levels ("missions") in which players battle enemies, carry out platforming tasks and solve puzzles to progress through the story. The player's performance in each mission is graded from D through C, B and A, with top marks of S and SS. Grades are based on time taken to complete a mission, the number of red orbs (game currency, obtained from defeated enemies) gathered, "stylish" combat, item usage and damage received. Stylish combat is the performance of a series of attacks while avoiding damage, and is tracked by an on-screen gauge. The longer a player attacks without repetition and evades damage, the higher the score. The gauge registers "Dope" after a few attacks, progressing through "Crazy", "Blast", "Alright", "Sweet", "SShowtime" to peak at "SSStylish". If Dante receives damage, the style rating falls; if the gauge is "Crazy" or below, it will reset. Devil May Cry 3 s battle system allows a player to link attacks, with each weapon having a set number of attacks. The Devil Trigger enables the player's character to assume a demonic form. This alters the character's appearance, increases attack and defense, restores health and enables special attacks. This is a departure from the previous titles, where Dante draws power from weapons and items he procures throughout the game. The Devil Trigger state lasts as long as there is energy in the Devil Trigger gauge; the gauge rises by attacking (or taunting) enemies in normal mode, and falls when using the Devil Trigger transformation or other abilities using Devil Trigger power (such as the Quicksilver and Doppelganger styles, described below). The Devil Trigger mode is not available to Dante until one-third of the way through the game, while Vergil (playable in the special edition) has the ability at the outset. In Devil May Cry 3, Dante can switch between all 4 currently equipped weapons (two guns, two melee) mid-combo on the fly. Allowing for far greater combat freedom and variety than in previous Devil May Cry games. The other major difference from previous Devil May Cry games is Devil May Cry 3 s combat system, which allows a player to choose one of Dante's four combat styles; each style has a different focus and techniques. Style selection is available at the beginning of each level and during gameplay at checkpoints. The styles are Trickster, for dodging and agility; Swordmaster, with abilities for swords and other weapons; Gunslinger, with firearms techniques and Royal Guard, which allows a player to repel attacks with a button press (storing energy for retaliation). Later in the game, a player accesses two additional styles: Quicksilver (slowing enemies, while the character attacks at normal speed) and Doppelgänger (creating a shadow double who fights alongside Dante). A second player may control the shadow double by pressing "Start" on a second controller. A two-player mode, similar to the Doppelgänger style, is accessible while Dante and Vergil battle Arkham. In the special edition Vergil has another style, Dark Slayer, which is similar to Trickster. Plot Devil May Cry 3 - a prequel to the first game - opens in Dante's yet-unnamed shop in an American metropolis. A mysterious man, Arkham, arrives with an invitation from Dante's brother Vergil in the guise of a demonic attack.Dante: Damn it! you guys totally wrecked my shop and I haven't even named it yet! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005'Arkham:' Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda? Dante: Where did you hear that? Arkham: From your brother. He sent this invitation to you. Please, accept it.. Dante: Invitation huh? (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 After Dante defeats his adversaries, a huge tower erupts from the ground nearby, eclipsing the sprawling city surrounding it.Arkham: Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived. The Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world, and the Demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two millenniums of confinement it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended - Vergil: That's... none of my concern. Did he have it? (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Sensing that Vergil is on the structure, Dante interprets this as a challenge.Dante: It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go? No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil? (Devil May Cry) Capcom, 2005 He begins fighting demons during his journey; once defeated, they become his weapons.Cerberus: You are not a human, are you? Dante: Who knows? I'm not even sure myself. Cerberus: Regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing. Dante: Too easy! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Dante is attacked by a woman on a motorcycle who turns out to be Mary, Arkham's daughter, who wants revenge on her father for causing her mother's death.Vergil: Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps, because she is your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in your way? Arkham: That is none of your - Vergil: To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife, to become a devil as well. Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong. No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete. (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005'Mary:' Shut up! He was obsessed with becoming a devil, so much he killed his own wife. For that he butchered innocent people too. He's the most vile kind of creature. To top it off, that filthy scum... is my father. Dante: Well, we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family too.Mary: And what would you know about family? You're a demon! This is my father. My family! This was all supposed to end by my hand! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Arkham works for Vergil; they plan to take Dante's half of their mother's amulet and use its power on the tower to connect the human and demonic worlds.Vergil: Why isn't this working?! is there something missing? Must more blood be shed? Dante : You seem to be in a bad mood. Vergil: Dante. Dante: So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World. Good Plan, Pop. Vergil: Just the opposite actually... Originally it was the key to the Demon World but was given to humans as a gift. Dante: It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly I've came all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game, right? Vergil: Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell. Dante: So you want a piece of me. literally. Okay, bro. come and get it, if you can! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 After a number of battles and an encounter with a being named Jester,Jester: That could be a problem. Just hear me out. You got nothing to lose, right? My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place. That thing there, is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little something to it first. Do you know what that is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you? Ahahahahahaha - (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Dante reaches the tower's summit and battles Vergil. Vergil defeats Dante, steals his amulet and leaves; Dante's dormant demonic powers emerge, and he sets out in pursuit.Vergil: Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda? Dante: Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all. Vergil: Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself. (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 He catches Vergil in a control room in the tower's basement, where Vergil cannot reactivate the tower. The brothers fight again, until they are interrupted by Mary and Jester. Jester reveals himself as Arkham, who has manipulated them all to reactivate the tower to reach the demonic world. There he plans to steal the Force Edge, the dormant form of Sparda's sword with his power, using it to rule a demon-infested Earth.Jester: It was quite a ride, you know! If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste! Therefore, my job was to get you to battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I needed to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive. I even went so far as dressing like a complete idiot! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005'Arkham:' He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe! We surrender in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank; we submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell, in a slow, steady gait. Now, let the world resonate! Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Lust! Wrath! And pride! A bell of chaos that tolls human desires! After two thousand long years, the once sealed gate to the demonic world will open! Destruction! Carnage and Despair! Let your instincts drive you! Entrap this world in fear! As its very name Temen-ni-gru strikes terror into the heart of mankind. Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium. The demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned... will be mine! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 The tower transforms as the spell is broken; Arkham is carried to the summit, and Vergil disappears in the confusion. Dante battles his way back up the tower, fighting Mary for the right to pursue Arkham. He is victorious, and Mary lends him her most-powerful weapon. Reaching the summit, Dante crosses to the demonic world and catches Arkham (who has assumed Sparda's demonic form). Overwhelmed by power, Arkham transforms into a blob-like creature who battles Dante. During the fight Vergil reappears, and the brothers work together to expel Arkham from the demonic world; weakened, Arkham lands on the tower (where Mary, who renounces her name and calls herself Lady, kills him). In the demonic world, Dante and Vergil fight for ownership of the Force Edge and the amulet halves. After his defeat Vergil remains as the portal closes, vanishing into the darkness with his half of the amulet.Vergil: No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda. Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. This place, was our father's home. (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Dante meets Mary outside the tower; they form a friendship and the beginnings of a partnership as demon-slayers and he names his shop "Devil May Cry".Mary: Are you crying? Dante: It's only the rain. Mary: The rain already stopped. Dante: Devils never cry. Mary: I see. Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. Don't you think? Dante: Maybe. (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005'Mary:' Oh, speaking of a kind devil, he finally decided on a name for his shop. It took him quite a while to pick one. Want to know the name? Devil May Cry. (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 A scene after the credits shows Vergil in the demonic world, weak but determined, as he charges into battle against his father's old foe Mundus.Vergil: It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, then I should be able to do it too! (Devil May Cry 3) Capcom, 2005 Development After the mixed reception of Devil May Cry 2, Capcom developed Devil May Cry 3 in a similar manner to the series' more critically acclaimed first game, Devil May Cry; its gameplay elements, such as environment size and battle engine, were reexamined. Other aspects of Devil May Cry 2, such as the toning-down of Dante's cockiness and the game's lack of difficulty, were brought back in line with Devil May Cry. In the original Devil May Cry Vergil was said to have been killed by demons early and had his soul under the control of Mundus, thus Bingo Morihashi wanted to create an alternate universe in which Vergil was alive. However, Hideki Kamiya gave Morihashi the freedom to retcon Vergil's backstory and make him a living teenager for the events of Devil May Cry 3. According to a pre-release interview with the game's producer, Tsuyoshi Tanaka, the focus of the game's design was a battle system which allowed a player to control weapons in new, "stylish" ways. This coincided with the design of a new type of in-game camera which kept the character in focus, avoiding disorientation in crowded battle scenes. Devil May Cry 2 s difficulty was reduced for greater acceptance in the Japanese market, but this move cost the game support elsewhere. To remedy this, the Japanese release of Devil May Cry 3 had a lower degree of difficulty than the North American and European releases and Dante was a younger, more arrogant character than he was in the previous games. Reuben Langdon provided the character's voice and motion capture. Although he was directed in Dante's portrayal, Langdon (confused by staff suggestions) played his own version of the character. Capcom promoted Devil May Cry 3 s release with a multimillion-dollar television campaign and extensive advertising in video-game magazines; both emphasized the game's plot and number of fighting styles. The company produced a second, "special" edition, released in North America on January 24, 2006. A Microsoft Windows version, with minor graphics changes, was developed by SourceNext; it was released by Ubisoft on June 28, 2006 in Europe and October 16, 2006 in North America. The Devil Trigger versions of Dante and Vergil were designed by Atlus' Kazuma Kaneko, who previously collaborated on Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne and Persona. Release Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening was first released in Japan on February 17, 2005 for the PlayStation 2. It was followed by releases in North America and elsewhere in the world in 2005. It was a commercial success, and sold 1.3 million copies. Platinum Titles|website=CAPCOM IR|language=en|access-date=August 6, 2018}} After Devil May Cry 3 s release Capcom introduced merchandise based on the game, including a manga (written by Suguro Chayamachi and published by Tokyopop in North America) and a Dante action figure manufactured by Revoltech. A 2006 sourcebook, Devil May Cry 3 Material Archive - Note of Naught, featured previously unreleased production and CG artwork, storyboards and a UMD video disc for the PSP with trailers and videos (region 2 only). A three-disc Devil May Cry 3 soundtrack was released on March 31, 2005 (shortly after the game's release), produced by Tetsuya Shibata and Kento Hasegawa with lyrics and vocals by Shawn McPherson. Special edition At the 2005 Tokyo Game Show, Capcom announced a special edition of Devil May Cry 3 with gameplay changes and additional content. The special edition was released on January 24, 2006 as part of the PlayStation 2 greatest-hits collection, and it was later confirmed that the PlayStation 2 version of the game would be released in Europe. Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition went on to sell 1 million units. Most notable additions to the game are, Dante's twin brother Vergil, who is now playable. Other changes included an additional survival mode, "Bloody Palace", with 9,999 levels; a Jester fight early in the game, with optional fights later; a "Turbo Mode", increasing game speed by 20 percent; an easier GOLD mode" continue" feature, allowing a player to revive a character or restart a lost fight, and rebalanced difficulty levels. Vergil's gameplay differed from Dante's; although Dante was weaker than Vergil in terms of skills and combos, he was easier to control. Because of the game's space limitations, not all of Vergil's moves were included in the special edition. Vergil has one style, "Dark Slayer" (similar to Dante's "Trickster" style), with evasive maneuvers which can be leveled-up twice like Dante's four styles. He has three weapons: a katana known as Yamato, Beowulf gauntlets and greaves and the Force Edge broadsword. Vergil has two ranges of attack: "Summoned Swords" (creating magical swords for a variety of effects) and "Judgment Cut" (creating spheres of force). The new boss is Jester, a character encountered several times in first-edition cutscenes but not fought. In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, he is a boss who may be fought three times. PC On February 1, 2006, Ubisoft announced that they would be releasing a Microsoft Windows version of the game developed by SourceNext. The European PC version was the first one released (before the special-edition PlayStation 2 version in that region), on June 28, 2006. The Japanese version was released two days later, and the North American version on October 16. The PC version of Devil May Cry 3:SE is host to many technical and control issues not present in the PS2 version and is not considered a quality port. Devil May Cry HD Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition was re-released in the Devil May Cry HD Collection for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 (with Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2) on April 3, 2012. Reception PC: 70% | MC = PS2: 87% PC: 66% | 1UP = 9/10 | EuroG = 8/10 | Fam = 34/40 | GI = 9/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 8.6/10 | GSpy = | GT = 9/10 | IGN = 9.6/10 }} The review aggregator website Metacritic gave the Special Edition on PlayStation 2 an 87 out of 100. It was included on Game Informer list of the top 50 games of 2005, and the special edition received a "Game of the Month" award. In 2010 IGN ranked it 18th on its list of the top 100 PlayStation 2 games, and a GamePro retrospective that year rated it the 28th-best game for the PS2.The 36 Best PS2 Games, page 2, Feature Story from GamePro Reviews typically praised the game for avoiding its predecessor's mistakes and for customization options, gameplay, combat engine and the musical score despite the contradicting plot lines and character arcs. The style-based combat engine was considered to produce fighting sequences superior to games such as Ninja Gaiden and Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, and the camera and controls were praised. Devil May Cry 3 was included in the 2010 book, 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die. The North American high level of difficulty in the non-special edition was criticized in otherwise-positive reviews. Critics disagreed with Capcom's decision to make the Japanese version's "hard" mode the North American "normal" mode, and The European version of Devil May Cry 3 had the same normal mode as the Japanese version, but maintained the yellow orb continue system of the North American version. https://platinumparagon.wordpress.com/2018/03/12/why-devil-may-cry-3-was-harder-in-america/ The PC version was considered vastly inferior to the PlayStation 2 version due to the poor porting process. Issues included its game engine (thought rough and underpowered), its controls and the inability to save the game and exit, a feature of most PC games. Jeremy Dunham of IGN gave the PC version a score of 5.8 out of 10 (compared to the PS2 version's 9.6), citing its "awful performance" and "craptacular controls". The special-edition PlayStation 2 release ranked ninth on GameSpy's 2006 "Game of the Year" list; it was commended for recalibrating its difficulty, a survival mode known as "Bloody Palace" and making Vergil a playable character. Play as Vergil was cited for the character's difference from Dante, although the reuse of Dante's bosses and the lack of cutscenes was criticized. References External links * at Capcom Japan Category:2005 video games Category:3D beat 'em ups Category:Capcom beat 'em ups Category:Hack and slash games Category:Dark fantasy video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Demon video games Category:Devil May Cry Category:Blood in fiction Category:Patricide in fiction Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video game prequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Fratricide in fiction Category:Motion capture in video games